Buffy & Dean: The Hunter and the Slayer
by SasukeU16
Summary: Buffy's patrolling one night, she's chasing after a vampire who seems to be far away from her, it is soon tackled and she meets Dean Winchester, he likes to hit on her and she seems to be falling for him fast. Are they going to work out, what's going to get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night in Sunny Ville, Buffy Summers was running after a scared but hungry vampire in the cemetery. She was close but so far away from the vamp who had been running away from her.

"Get back here, you!" Buffy shouts ready to spring and tackle the vampire.

She had been beaten to the punch, the vampire was soon tackled and his head chopped off at that. Not by Buffy who slayed them for a living, she was faced with a light brown-haired man, he was wearing a brown leather jacket, his hazel green eyes locked with hers.

Buffy coughed breaking the silence. "Sir, haven't you heard it's dangerous to be wandering around in a cemetery at night as well as that was a vampire that could have killed you."

"I'm a hunter, I've dealt with things like that before, it's no big deal. I'm Dean Winchester...You must be Buffy Summers." He replies.

"I am...Wait how do you know my name, did you know I was going to be here, are you stalking me?" She asks.

"Yes I knew you were here, no I am not stalking you...Giles called me, he said Sunny Ville because a great evil has planted itself here and importantly a blond girl named Buffy Summers needed help." Dean answers.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. How in the world do you know my watcher?" Buffy comments standing on one of her heels and crossing her arms staring at him waiting.

"I saved his life on one of my jobs, I told him to call anytime he needed help and once I heard there was a cute blonde girl in the mix I just couldn't resist coming." Dean says giving a cheeky smile.

"Don't call me cute or hot at that...Dean is it, I don't need your help but thank you for coming." She says walking away.

"Look I'm sorry to have offended you, I mean more help protecting Dawn from some Glory bitch." Dean replies following her trying to keep up with her as she marched off.

"Oh, you could have started with that you know...Giles spoke of a nice gentleman who rescued him from some demon who had said he was the King of Hell Anyway, I guess if your here to keep Dawn safe...You can stay at my house and there's a plus you can take me home." Buffy says.

"Awesome. I have to make a stop at the motel I'm staying at to pick up my brother, Sam." Dean replies.

"There's two of you, Okay. Is it okay if you share a room, I promise there's two beds." Buffy says.

"Done it before, It's fine." Dean comments.

She smiles gently before walking with Dean to his car, her face was in awe as they stepped to the parking area, she stared at his car.

"Oh my god, Your car is hot!" Buffy chimes admiring the Impala that sat in the parking lot.

"I'd rather you say that about me but that's okay to." He says giving a grin.

"We'll get there...Maybe." Buffy replies giving her signature half-smile, she opened the door getting inside.

* * *

><p>They dropped by the hotel picking up Sam, Dean's taller younger brother, Buffy made herself comfortable in the middle of the two because she didn't feel like jumping into the back of the car. They stopped at the gas station, Dean got out to fill up the tank to his baby. Buffy peered out the window studying Dean, she stared at his muscular build and then lingered further down, staring at his ass.<p>

"Are you having fun checking out my brother?" Sam comments.

"Your brother is freaking hot...Oh god, I-I didn't mean that...I'm sorry." Buffy says blushing.

"Don't worry, he gets that a lot. He'd say the same about you i'm sure." Sam replies.

"Don't get discouraged Sam, your hot as well." Buffy says giggling.

"Heh, Thanks. Well if your interested in Dean, You should go for it." Sam says.

"Who's interesting?" Dean asks joining the conversation plopping back inside the car taking off.

"Cats." Buffy blurts out, her blush growing more as she covered up the conversation she was having with Sam, she didn't want Dean to find out she may have been interested in him.

* * *

><p>Buffy had given the directions to her little but big brown house she had lived in since she was 16 years old, Dean parked in front of the house and got out. Buffy went inside while the boys grabbed their bags.<p>

"Who the hell are these guys?" Xander the dark haired male asks, as the two boys had walked inside, they both stopped at the front door.

Buffy stood by the stairs, she spoke up. "The guy in the brown leather jacket is Dean and the other is Sam Winchester, the two are hunters that Giles had sent, they'll be staying with us for a while. Boys, from left to right these are my friends. Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins, Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay and my sister Dawn."

"Hi everyone, Nice night." Dean says making small conversation.

"Don't eat all our food and drink all our beer, I've just restocked!" Anya the curly short-haired blonde girl blurted out, she standing by Xander who had his arm around her neck.

"Anya!" Buffy snaps glaring at the rude girl who was quite outspoken.

"Don't mind her, she's just an unwelcome guest...Welcome!" williow says nicely.

"I'm going to my room, I have homework..." Dawn says getting up to go up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"Dawn, Please show Dean and Sam to their room." Buffy says stopping the young dark-haired Summer's.

"Follow me, Boys." Dawn says going up the brown staircase.

Dean and Sam followed Dawn up the stairs, she led them down the hall to their room, she then left immediately. Buffy sits on the couch next to Willow, Xander and Anya had to go.

"You like Mr. Brown Jacket." Willow says teasing her best friend who sat there, a blush appeared on Buffy's cheeks, she damned herself for blushing every second of the day.

"N-No I do not like him, where in the world did you get that idea?" Buffy asks stuttering trying to get the words out completely.

"Please, I noticed you staring at him with that sweet eye look and now you're stuttering, You totally want him." She replies.

"Y-You can be called the Hunter and the Slayer, slay at night and kiss all day." Tara comments joins in teasingly.

"Alright fine, you know me so well...Buf it's too soon to ask him out, we just met." Buffy says.

"You gotta act sometime, Don't let that Dean guy get away." Willow says. "He's hot y'know I mean for a straight girl." She adds.

Buffy rolls her eyes and gets up, she smiles at her friends who were trying to help her. "I'm gonna go check on the boys."

"Have fun checking Dean out again!" Willow comments.

"Shut up!" She turns back at her and throwing a reddish brown decorative pillow that was laying on the ground at the red haired Wicca, she leaves going up the stairs, she saw the light on and she walked into the room and stood in the doorway, Dean was unpacking his stuff into the free drawer that was in between the two beds.

* * *

><p>Dean zipped up his black duffle bag and put it on the ground next to the bed, he looks up to see the blonde girl standing in the doorway, he smiles. "Hey Beautiful."<p>

"Hi Dean, I just came up because I wanted to see if you had settled in to your room okay. Where's Sam?" Buffy questions walking into the room.

"Dawn asked him to help her with homework she had, she must of smelled geek on him." Dean replies.

"Well since everything okay in here, I'm gonna go to bed. Make sure to make yourself at home." she turns to leave.

Without thinking it through Dean had reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. They stare into each others eyes lost in the moment. Buffy swallows nervously.

"Yes?" She asks curiously looking at the speechless man, she decided she should be the one to be breaking the silence.

"Whenever your not busy or whatever...Maybe wanna get a beer somewhere or something?" Dean asks.

"Sure. I'd like that...Actually, how would you like to patrol with me tomorrow night?" Buffy responds. "Afterwards we can go have that beer, I can show you the bronze."

"I'd like that very much." Dean says letting her go. Their gaze had lingered for a brief second, Buffy turned away and went to her bedroom closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The two had hit it off perfectly on their date, patrolling that night was short because nothing had come out, Buffy showed Dean the Bronze, they had stayed and drank, laughed, and danced the night away. It had been a while since either of them had felt this good.

After her boyfriend Riley left and soon after her mother died. Buffy didn't think it was possible that she could feel anything good for a while, Dean was giving her these great feeling. And Dean he didn't think he could feel anything after being in hell, but tonight and every other night further on when he was with Buffy she was giving him the motivation to feel again.

Since it had been a great date the two had decided to keep seeing each other, They had been going out for three weeks now. Slaying vampires together, holding hands in the park, kissing under the moonlight. Dean was never one for romantics like this but he was all up for it, he felt he could be with this girl forever.

After Angel and Riley, Buffy didn't think their was a guy out their for her, for so long she had closed herself off from love, she thought it was too late for her. But Dean made those doubts fade away. She wondered, if she could love this man.

Dean and Buffy were done patrolling the cemetery, The two had walked off heading towards the parking lot, Buffy entangled her hand in Dean's with a smile as they walked to the Impala. The slayer stopped in her tracks looking around, Dean turned to look at her.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Dean questions.

"I feel like someone's watching us." She replies.

"We've been here for hours waiting for something to come out there hasn't been any movement all night, but If you want to go back and check it out, we can." Dean answers.

Buffy turns back to Dean, she slid her arms inside of his jacket around his waist and smiled. "Nah, I'm sure i'm just being paranoid."

"Are you sure, I mean we are armed?" He questions.

"Yeah, Let's not waste our time on something that isn't there." Buffy replies with a brighter smile looking up at him.

"Okay." Dean replied with a half smile before kissing her soft lips, the two walked off reaching the car and got into it driving off.

The bushes rustled along with a twig that broke when he had moved out of the shadows, stepping out from watching the two leave together. The bleach blonde vampire sneered.

"Who the bloody hell is that guy?!" Spike shouts to himself. "Doesn't matter...That bloody minger can't have my slayer." He adds retreating going back to his home that was underground.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: Sorry the chapter is short, The next one should be longer. I hoped you liked it! Bye for now.**


End file.
